


Jigsaw Puzzle

by nuricurry



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied Unrequited Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuricurry/pseuds/nuricurry
Summary: Some things just don't line up, and she doesn't know why.





	Jigsaw Puzzle

It feels a little strange at times, looking at John.

 _Johnny_ , her mind keeps wanting to call him, _not John, Johnny_. But she doesn't remember ever calling him that, she knows only Sonia calls him that, and it's weird and frustrating how much she had that conflict within herself over something that should be so simple. They've kissed, they clearly care about each other; why would she not know if she's supposed to call him 'John' or 'Johnny'?

She looks at him, and at times, it feels like there are pieces of her brain that aren't lining up. She sees him, she watches as he talks to Marcos, as he puts a hand on Andy's small shoulder, as he tells one of the other Underground kids to go clean up before dinner, and that is all normal and familiar to her. But, other times, she'll watch him, and think back to the time they kissed, and she only remembers that single moment. She doesn't recall the before, or the after; just the kiss, just the touch of his lips on hers, and the why his hands felt on her arms, the way he was both strong, but gentle.

 _Just like he always was_.

That thought crosses her mind, and she has to squeeze her eyes shut against the headache it always brings. She hasn't known John that long, she has no reason to think that he wouldn't be gentle with people, but why does she think that? Why is there some sense of familiarity there that just doesn't crop up after a few days? She can't place it; she figures maybe because they're both mutants, they just understand each other better. Yeah, that's gotta be it. They just connected, that explains everything.

It must explain why they kissed too. That missing build up, it was because they connected on some level. John had always been understanding and patient with her, and she did like him, he was handsome and charming and just felt nice to be around, so they skipped all those unnecessary early stages, and got right to the point. They were refugees, living on the lam; they didn't really have time on their side, to waste falling in love.

But, things about John-- _Johnny_ \-- still felt strange and alien to her. They kissed, but she didn't know where his family was from. They kissed, but he kept some strange distance between them, a distance that didn't exist that wet night in the alleyway.

Why was it raining that night? It hadn't rained in Atlanta since she escaped the detention center, right? Did something in her brain get scrambled after her episode along with her powers? Maybe that's why all the pieces didn't fit. She just lost some of them.  
  
"Does Johnny seem distant to you?" she asks Sonia, who freezes at the use of 'Johnny', before she turns, and looks her way.  
  
"You must be imagining it," she says, but then, excuses herself, and walks away.

 


End file.
